A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is photographically processed through a development step, a bleaching step, a washing step and a stabilization step after being exposed. The photographic processing is ordinarily conducted using an automatic processing machine. On such occasions, a replenisher replenishing system is commonly used wherein the processing solution in a processing tank is controlled so that the activity thereof is kept constant. In the case of the replenisher replenishing system, the purposes thereof include dilution of materials dissolved out from the light-sensitive material, correction of the amount of evaporation and replenishment of consumed components. Because of solution replenishing, much overflow-solution is ordinarily discharged.
Recently, world wide movements for regulations on prohibiting dumping photo-effluent into oceans and regulations against disposal of plastic materials have been promoted. Accordingly, development of a new system in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced and bottles for processing agents are eliminated is demanded. In addition, safety regulations on packaging materials have been made strengthened to maintain safety regarding the transportation of liquid hazardous substances, resulting in an increase of cost. In mini-labs which have recently proliferated rapidly, errors frequently occur during dissolution or dilution operations of the replenishing solutions due to a lack of man power. Therefore, this conventional replenishment system has drawn much frequent complaints.
Accordinly, in the photographic industry a new replenishing system is demanded in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced, bottles for processing agents are eliminated and dissolving operations are also eliminated.
In response to these demands WO92-20013 discloses a method of solidifying almost all processing components and directly supplying these solids in processing tanks. However, it has been proved that in this method a concentration degree of the components in a color developing solution markedly increases compared to the conventional liquid color developer, and the storage stability due to aging of the solution deteriorates. Particularly when tableted and molded, the components react with each other by pressure-caused heat and storage stability problems occur. Further, localized concentrations of the components increase on dissolving, resulting in precipitates, filter clogging and adhesion of the precipitates to the surface of the light-sensitive materials to be processed.
It is essential that in color developer containing various components in various amounts the components are contained in a specific amount therein. When the component content of the developer deviates, the process stability deteriorates, resulting in serious problems in photographic properties.
The color developer of photographic processing agents plays an important role in determining photographic properties, and the controlling method of the component is a proposition to be solved in the art. As for concentration latitude of the components, the fluctuation range of the main components such as a color developing agent or an alikali is not less than 10 weight %, and that of an auxiliary agent such as a fluorescent brightening agent is not less than 15 weight %. When the processing agent out of the above range is used, it results in extraordinary development, either too active or inactive.
It is easy to obtain a specific amount of a liquid processing agent, since uniform dispersion can be obtained by diluting it. As for the solid processing composition, mixing problems made it difficult to obtain a unifom dispersion. To overcome the above problem one can consider a method of weighing every component individually and mixing all components; however, this method is troublesome in production and not preferable in view of cost, control and speed regarding the equipment. These have been problems in producing the solid color developing composition.
Accordingly, it is a high priority to develop a technique to solve the above problems.